


sugar, sugar

by littlemsnerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Rewrite, Seelie Court, blatant abuse of imagery, its gross i hope u like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd
Summary: the seelie court is not where jace saw this happeningthe universe, however, had a different plan





	sugar, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> allo buddies tis i back from the grave
> 
> so if u don't follow me on [tumblr](https://mxgnxsbane.tumblr.com) (hwich u definitely should) imma be postng a new fic every day leading up to the premiere of 2b so thats five (5) new fics
> 
> heres the first lmao also note if you havent been to an IHOP after 6:00pm u shld really change that its quite an experience ANYWAYS
> 
> enjoy :))))

The Seelie Court was less of a throne room and more like a lavishly decorated garden. The walls were all but hidden behind thick ivy, the mass of green broken up by the occasional bouquet of flowers hanging from the vines. The floor was a strange combination of grass surrounding a marble circle directly in front of the Queens throne. Made of twisting oak roots, the throne sat nestled in the base of a giant tree, which then branched out into a thick trunk embedded with stones and jewels that glinted now and then in the light. The roof was a canopy of leaves, flowers and vines hanging down to almost touch the ground, some unnatural sunlight flickering in through what space it could find. Simon was in awe.

Or, he would've been, had it not for the fact that it was entirely possible that he may never leave here ever again.

Isabelle had warned him _so many times_ to not eat anything they gave him. Nothing, zip, none at all. Of course, then he goes and accidentally smears his finger on one of the pastries they offered him. That wouldn't have been a problem normally, but then a tiny little sprite had to go and bite his finger. It was instinct that he stuck his finger in his mouth to suck on it; he wasn't even bleeding. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but when they tried to leave -

"And just where do you think you're going, Daylighter?" The Seelie Queen drawled from her throne of wood, legs tossed carelessly over the side, eyes glittering with victory. "You cannot leave."

"Um, yes, I can -" Simon said, starting to walk away to make his point clearer only to discover that he couldn't move. It felt as is his legs were stuck to the grass floor, and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get them free. "Wha - what did you do to me?"

"Didn't your Nephilim friends tell you?" The Seelie Queen replied in amusement, delicate hand coming up to hid the slight grin forming behind it. "If one eats the food of the Fair Folk, they are doomed to stay with them forever."

"But I didn't eat anything!" Simon protested, feeling his heart dropping to his stomach as he realized that he may not be able to get out of this one. He could feel the heated stares of everyone around him, burning a hole into his back because _how many times Simon? How many times did we tell you?_

"On the contrary, little one, you did." The Queen said from her perch atop the throne. Simon could feel his face dropping into confusion, and the Queen mirrored him as her face morphed into one of mild annoyance. "Do I really have to explain it to you? My dear, I thought Night Children were smarter than this." 

Simon started to protest when he heard Clary cut in from behind him. "Simon, what's she talking about? You didn't eat anything, I would've seen you." Her voice betrayed how nervous she was about this whole situation, and Simon couldn't find it in himself to look at her. His mind raced to try and figure out what the Queen was talking about, jumping from one memory to the next in quick succession. First he was stepping into the lake, then immediately being offered a tray of miniature pastries to which he - 

Shit.

"Simon, come on." He heard Izzy's sharp voice break through his thought process, though he had already figured out that the Queen was right. A quick glance at his fingers confirmed it; the small dusting of sugar just there from when he had rubbed the pastries before setting them down. It was hardly enough to call eating, but Simon knew Seelies could be very particular about their rules.

"She's right." he murmured helplessly, just loud enough so that Clary and the rest could hear him, and in return, he could hear Clary's sharp intake of breath that sounded too much like a sob. A heavy sort of silence fell over the court, and Simon could hear every heartbeat and breath that passed through it. He didn't - no, _couldn't_ \- raise his eyes to meet the Seelie Queen, knowing her expression would look much too smug for this situation. No one could think of anything to say, least of all Simon, who's stomach was dropping lower and lower with each passing second. Suddenly, it was broken by a sharp cough from behind him, followed by a quiet but stern voice; Alec.

"Well. Then. We need to go." Simon winced as he finished his sentence. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew that Alec was right. There was nothing they could do for him anymore.

"We can't just _leave_ him here!" Clary shrieked, drawing Simon's gaze to her abruptly, eyes landing on her shaking figure. She was being held back by Izzy who was standing next to her, and already her eyes were turning red with tears that flowed out of them. "There - there has to be _something_ we can do. Anything!"

The desperation in her voice was heavy, and as Simon glanced back at the Seelie Queen he could see that she was amused by all that was happening. Normally, he would've flown into a rage at someone mocking his best friend, but he couldn't find it in himself to be mad. He was barely holding it together as is. 

"Well, since I am feeling a little... _charitable_ , as you say, there may be something."

Simon tried desperately to quench the fire of hope that sprung up in his chest, knowing that whatever the Queen had in store was sure to be nearly impossible to do. However, he still couldn't help the trepidation that came with the opportunity.

"What? What? We'll do anything. Please." Clary's voice quickly turned pleading, and the Queen let out a laugh that sounded like icicles breaking; cold and unforgiving.

"Oh, my pet, maybe I should've trapped you instead. You are proving to be quite the little fireball." The Queen purred, legs swinging aimlessly. "Nevertheless, here is my deal. The thing I desire to free your little vampire friend is - 

\- a kiss" She finished, eyes sparking with glee and poorly hidden amusement at all of the proceedings in front of her. The silence drifted over the court once again, and Simon could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Metaphorically, that is. He looked over to Clary helplessly, confusion etched on his face.

"You want to see a kiss? Sure, gimme a sec." Clary replied quickly before dragging Izzy into a kiss. Simon let the flare of hope grow a little brighter, because if all Clary had to do to set him free was kiss her girlfriend, then he would've been out of here at least 10 minutes ago. They broke apart, blushes staining high on both of their cheekbones as Clary turned back to the Queen. "Awesome. Can we go now?"

Again, the Queen's laugh filtered through the room, high and cold. Her eyes quickly found Simons again, this time making no attempt to stifle the mirth behind them.

"Oh, you silly little Nephilim. That was not what I was talking about." Her eyes swept the room, landing on each person for a second, lingering on someone behind him - Alec, most likely - before alighting once again on Simon.

"You see, there is someone in this room who has a secret. Someone has been hiding their feelings about your vampire for quite a long time, and they have done a very good job of keeping them secret from you. Unfortunately for them, however, I am well versed in the secrets of love. My deal is simple. The kiss I require to set your friend free is the kiss that is most desired. Not by him, but by one of you. I suspect they already know who I am talking about. Those are my terms. Do with it what you will."

And with that, she lowered herself back into her seat gracefully, legs crossing over each other so that a slender arm could rest on her knee, then holding her head as she watched them with a gleeful curiosity. Simon looked around the room slowly, taking in everyone that he could see.

"Clary...?" he trailed off, looking at her desperately.

"Simon, you know I love you, but only as a friend. Nothing more." She said gently, lacing her hand in Isabelle's at the same time. With a quick glance over to Izzy, he knew her answer was the same. His brow furrowed even further with confusion, eyes darting around the room to see if there was anyone else there. Briefly, he looked at Alec - 

"I swear to every living God -"

"Yep, uh huh, alright, didn't think so, just checking, okay, cool." Simon rushed out, cheeks burning bright red as he tried to draw back from the daggers currently shooting out of Alec's eyes. He was glad for the distraction, but he felt his heart dropping as he realized what that meant.

He was never going to leave. 

Dimly, he heard Clary from behind him trying to rationalize everything. "But if its not me, then...? Oh." He whipped around frantically, meeting her eyes filled with sympathy. "What, Clary? Who is it? It's just you, me, Izzy, Alec, and -"

The sentence died in his throat and finished as a rush of air as his face dropped into something akin to fear. Because he had forgotten someone else was down here. Usually, they'd be jibing and berating Simon to no end, especially with the massive fuck-up, but they'd been silent since they first stepped foot into the court.

Simon turned to his right slowly, seeing that Jace was already stepping towards him, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched, a mockery of the Shadowhunter that Simon had grown so used to seeing. Simon moved his mouth open and closed, trying to say _something_ but nothing was coming out and then Jace was standing right in front of him and his hands were around Simon's waist and -

Jace kissed him slowly, lips tightly together as he pressed into Simon, hands barely grazing his waist, almost as if Jace was afraid to touch him. Simon's first thought was something along the lines of _holy SHIT what is going on_ \- but those were immediately cut off by the second thought that crossed his mind.

_Hey. Kissing Jace is actually not that bad._

Simon could feel Jace pulling back, but something in him told him that was unacceptable, so he pressed forward, surprising Jace as he leaned in closer and returned the kiss. He was only shocked for a moment before he got with the program, letting his lips move with Simon's and his hands come down firmly onto his waist, holding Simon steadily against him.

It passed in a blur for Simon, most of his thoughts being _Jace is kissing me. I'm glad that Jace is kissing me. When did I start wanting for Jace to kiss me?_ before he was pulling back, the warmth of his body retreating as Simon struggled to catch up. Faintly, he could hear the low tones of the Seelie Queen behind him.

"The deal has been settled. You may take your friend and go."

Simon doesn't think he's ever seen someone move quite as fast as Jace did as she said that, spinning on his heel and almost running out of the court as Simon stared as his retreating form. He saw Alec rush after him, and felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his reverie. He met Clary's eyes, filled with a kind of sadness mixed with a tiny bit of hope.

"Go get him." she said quietly, dipping her head at the same time but still keeping eye contact.

Simon felt his entire body go into overdrive. Suddenly he was buzzing with energy, thoughts racing so fast he could barely catch any except for _jacejacejace_. He spared a brief look at Izzy before he rushed out of the court, barreling through the tunnel, out of the lake and straight into Alec's chest, knocking them both onto the ground. Simon scrambled to his feet quickly, searching for Jace in the trees when Alec cleared his throat again.

"He's over there." Gesturing towards a clearing, Simon could just make out a figure walking deeper into the woods where they had come from. He shot Alec a tight smile before rushing off again in the direction he was pointed in. It took him longer than usual because he wasn't using his vamp speed, but he still got there quick enough. However, quick did not mean quiet, so as soon as he was 2 feet away from Jace's retreating back, he stepped on a branch, the dry _SNAP_ echoing though the trees.

Jace whirled around to look at him, shoulders raised defensively before realizing who was standing before him and dropping them just as quickly.

"Go away, Simon." he said quietly, eyes cast down just like before

"We're not gonna talk about what just happened back there?"

"No, just - just drop it, okay?"

"Jace, I'm not gonna just 'drop this'." Simon replied, fear leaking into his voice like a thick black oil. He watched as Jace swallowed hard and raised his head, eyes flashing with anger and humiliation.

"What do you want me to say Simon?" he yelled, scattering the birds in their nests above them, "That I've liked you since the moment I met you? That every time I see you with anyone that's not me I wanna rip you away and never let you go? That I try to hide it but after the bite I can't anymore?" Jace finishes, breathing heavily as the reality of what he just said sets in on his face, draining it of blood. Simon just stands there, shocked, with no idea what to say. What do you say to someone after they confess their love to you?

"That sounds pretty good to me." he stutters out, eyes locked with Jace's before suddenly Simon is stepping forward, arms outstretched and clamping on to Jace's neck in an imitation of their earlier situation before pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Unlike the last one, this is not slow and soft. This is clashing teeth and fire, mouths moving sloppily but neither of them caring because both have wanted for so long and it feels so good to have it end here. Simon swipes his tongue over Jace's bottom lip, waiting for him to gasp so he can lick into his mouth and wait as Jace does the same. 

They stand locked in their embrace until they hear a faint call from the shore of the lake. Gasping, they break apart, eyes never leaving one another's. Dimly, they can hear the conversation that the other three are having.

"Yeah, Simon! Get it."

"Izzy, you owe me $20. Hand it over."

"Alec, come on. I said 3 months, it's been 3 months!"

"Yea, but I said 4. So I win. Ha."

Simon watched a grin break over Jace's mouth, and he can feel his doing the same. They're both still breathing heavily, hands locked on to each other waists.

"I feel like we should be offended that they put bets on us." Simon whispers hoarsely, looking straight up into Jace's eyes and not caring when he fell for them.

"You shouldn't be." Jace replies cheekily, faint blush staining his cheeks.

"What?" Simon hummed, eyes narrowing in mirthful confusion 

"I said 6. They're both wrong. Speaking of which, where do you wanna go for dinner tomorrow?" He grins back, eyes sparkling in delight.

"You piece of shit." Simon replies, before pulling him back into another kiss.

(They end up at IHOP at 8 o'clock at night. Simon gets the pancakes with a face on it and Jace didn't think he could fall any further but as always, Simon is very good at proving him wrong.)


End file.
